


Programa de órfãos - versão pt

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Sergio recebe a visita de um rapaz no hospital.





	Programa de órfãos - versão pt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orphans’ program - eng version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282799) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



> Uma ideia muito básica com o Sergio em pequeno :) Na verdade, estou dividida sobre o parentesco do Sergio e do Andrés - se são filhos da mesma mãe ou do mesmo pai - mas o comentário do Álvaro Morte que vi neste video https://unpin-your-butterfly.tumblr.com/post/170771177537/alvaro-morte-and-pedro-alonso-came-up-with-their fez-me optar por seguir o 'headcanon' deles. Deixa de parecer um headcanon e soa a algo mais oficial quando é dito por um actor.
> 
> Este fic também tem versão em inglês.
> 
> Disclaimer: Infelizmente não há nada de La Casa de Papel que seja meu.

 

.

Já se tinham passado cinco dias. Sergio sabia porque uma velhota, avó da menina no quarto ao lado, vinha visitá-la sempre todos os dias. Contou as vezes que a via passar. Podia ter pedido às enfermeiras para lhe trazerem o jornal para ter a noção dos dias, mas depois de ter saído a notícia, elas tinham optado por não lho dar, pelo menos por um tempo. Sergio surripiara o jornal e rasgara a página com as mãos a tremer; ninguém o tinha visto. Não sabiam que ele tinha guardado o recorte ou tinha sequer visto o jornal. Mesmo assim, achavam melhor não lhe dar mais nenhum. Ele era muito pequeno e era um choque muito grande para qualquer pessoa ter de lidar com uma notícia daquelas. Quanto mais para uma criança doente.

Sergio apertou o peluche contra si. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Era como se os pensamentos carregassem num botão que lhe tirava o ar e que o faziam chorar sem parar, que em vez de o aliviar, apenas aumentavam o peso do medo e da culpa.

Estava sozinho. A única pessoa que o amava realmente tinha desaparecido. As enfermeiras podiam tratar dele e serem amáveis, mas não era a mesma coisa. Era o pai que sempre o tinha feito rir, que lhe contava histórias fantásticas, que o encorajava sempre, que apesar de cansado não deixava que Sergio ficasse triste e apesar de exausto ia trabalhar para ter dinheiro para ele ficar melhor.

Mas não ia trabalhar para uma empresa, pois não. Uma empresa não lhe pagava o que era preciso para Sergio ficar bom.

O que o fazia chorar, acima de tudo, era saber por que é que o pai desaparecera. Mais do que ver a imagem do pai caído no chão, impressa naquele bocado de jornal que escondera entre as páginas de um livro, mais do que texto impessoal e frio que descrevia o que acontecera como se tivesse sido o correcto, o inevitável, o que fazia Sergio soluçar era saber que a culpa tinha sido sua.

Porque outro motivo precisaria o pai de inventar aquelas histórias fantásticas de assaltos, histórias que Sergio se apercebera de forma tão horrível que eram de facto verdade? Só o fazia para o proteger. Só o fazia para o ajudar.

E acabara morto.

Sergio cerrou os punhos com toda a força à volta do peluche, a única coisa que lhe restava do pai, e enterrou a cabeça esperando poder deixar de respirar e morrer sem esforço dessa forma. Nem isso conseguia fazer bem; os óculos esmagaram-se contra a cara e magoaram-no, mas não tinha vontade de os tirar.

Bateram à porta. Sergio não queria responder, mas sabia que não adiantaria, a enfermeira ia entrar na mesma, e se o visse daquela forma iria ser pior. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou de esguelha para a porta, afastando os olhos de seguida para a janela quando a maçaneta rodou.

\- Bom dia, Sergio! - cumprimentou uma enfermeira. Por muito que não tivessem essa intenção, era difícil não ouvir um tom condescendente na voz dela ou uma expressão apiedada no rosto. Era normal, e Sergio sabia que não era por mal, mas ainda não conseguia perceber se o tom ajudava ou o irritava. - Tens uma visita.

Sergio voltou o olhar de imediato. Visita? A mente correu a pequena lista de pessoas que o poderiam visitar: a mãe? Não. O avô? Quem lhe dera, mas já não podia mais. Talvez um dos palhaços amigos? Por um momento desejou com toda a sua força que o pai atravessasse a porta, a rir, abraçando-o e rindo-se da sua partida magistral que o tinha convencido tão bem. Sergio nem ficaria zangado com ele se ele aparecesse naquele instante e lhe dissesse que fora só uma partida, que nada acontecera à porta do banco.

Em vez de qualquer uma dessas pessoas, em vez do pai, entrou um rapaz que nunca tinha visto. Sergio encolheu-se, resguardando-se atrás do peluche e puxando os óculos contra a cara.

\- Vou deixar-vos a sós.

\- Obrigado - agradeceu-lhe o rapaz. A enfermeira sorriu, lançando um olhar encorajador mas triste a Sergio antes de fechar a porta.

O rapaz olhou para o trinco antes de se voltar devagar para ele. As sobrancelhas de Sergio franziram-se mais por cada milímetro que se encolhia. Depois apercebeu-se que devia parecer parvo, um bebézinho, e ficou com vergonha e com medo que o rapaz fosse troçar dele por estar a reagir assim. O rapaz era mais velho, já era um adolescente. Não parecia ainda um adulto, pelo menos não muito. Talvez com uns dezasseis ou dezassete anos, por isso já era muito crescido. Já nem tinha borbulhas na cara, já devia ter barba, mas tinha as bochechas limpas e macias, o cabelo arranjado e usava roupas confortáveis, mas nada simples como um fato de treino ou intimidante como um casaco de cabedal. Sergio sabia que os adolescentes eram complicados, que implicavam com os mais novos; já lera sobre personagens assim em alguns dos seus livros de aventuras. Não queria que um estranho que lhe parecia tão mais velho (porque seis ou sete anos mais velho era uma eternidade) fosse troçar dele.

\- E então, Sergio? - disse o rapaz em vez disso. Sorriu. Não parecia querer implicar, e também não tinha aquela expressão carregada de pena. Parecia simpático. - Como te sentes?

\- Bem - mentiu. Não estava bem desconfiado, mas não sabia o que deveria dizer àquele desconhecido.

Ele continuou a sorrir. - Claro que estás. Posso sentar-me?

Depois de Sergio assentir, o rapaz não se dirigiu para a poltrona e em vez disso sentou-se na ponta da cama. Sergio encolheu os pés para não o incomodar - ou para não lhe tocar.

Ficaram calados a olhar um para o outro durante cerca de um minuto. Sergio olhou para ele, para a parede atrás dele, de novo para ele, várias vezes, sem saber o que era suposto dizer ou fazer. Apercebeu-se de repente que devia endireitar-se, mas só pensar em fazê-lo era suficiente para se sentir desprotegido e exposto; não sabia bem ao quê.

\- Quem és tu? - perguntou por fim, já que o rapaz não falava. - Como é que te chamas?

\- Sei que deve ser um pouco estranho para ti, aparecer assim alguém como eu vindo de lado nenhum - disse o rapaz em vez de responder às suas perguntas. - Não é a melhor altura, mas no fim de contas, haverá melhor altura do que esta? Se calhar só nos conheceríamos daqui a muito tempo.

\- O que queres dizer? Também estás no hospital? - Não fora uma pergunta muito inteligente. Ele parecia cheio de vida e de saúde... mas se não fosse do hospital, o que é que estava ali a fazer?

\- Não, não, de todo. Acho que nunca fiquei doente na vida. Não temos nada a ver nesse aspecto, hã? Não, eu é que... o meu pai morreu há uns dias.

Uma pontada aguda doeu-lhe no peito, mas apesar disso endireitou-se, como se as palavras tivessem sido mais fortes do que o seu medo e tivessem ajudado a sair detrás da protecção do seu peluche.

\- Lamento.

O rapaz voltou-se para Sergio, sorrindo de seguida. O sorriso era característico, mas Sergio não sabia explicar o que havia de particular nele.

\- Obrigado.

\- O meu pai também morreu... há uns dias - explicou. Baixou o olhar e os dedos apertaram o peluche. Depois lembrou-se que o rapaz provavelmente já sabia e estava ali por esse mesmo motivo. O hospital devia ter algum programa para crianças órfãs partilharem as suas experiências, criarem laços naquele momento difícil. Claro. Porque outra razão estaria um rapaz que não conhecia ali, e que sabia o seu nome? Estava a fazer figura de parvo. - Ele... tenho saudades dele. Eu quero que ele volte.

\- Isso não vai acontecer, Sergio.

A visão turvou-se de imediato. Sergio tentou esconder a cara para o rapaz não ver. Em vez disso, o soluçar fê-lo estremecer como se tivesse sofrido um espasmo e os pulmões ficaram sem ar de repente. Estava a chorar antes de conseguir sequer tentar controlar-se. Por entre as lágrimas, não conseguia ver a cara dele, mas preferia não ver. Não queria adicionar uma expressão atrapalhada, ou irritada, ou com pena, ao sufoco que já o impedia de respirar. Puxou os joelhos mais para o peito e dificultou ainda mais a respiração, começando a tossir com força e a arquejar.

Demorou a conseguir perceber que estavam a chamá-lo. Tentou respirar fundo e falhou, tossindo, o lábio a tremer, os joelhos a apertaram-se mais e mais contra si para tentar... o quê? Não podia esconder-se, não podia desaparecer, não podia resguardar-se atrás de um bocado de pano e não não podia fingir que não tinha acontecido nada. Não podia  _fazer_  nada. Estava sozinho. Tinha tanto medo e não havia ninguém que o pudesse ajudar.

Não sentiu a mudança do peso na cama, e encolheu-se quando uma mão lhe tocou no ombro. Tentou esfregar a cara e o nariz para esconder as lágrimas e o ranho como uma criança - como se ele  _não fosse_  uma criança. Que raio de maneira de se apresentar, hã? Os adolescentes não tinham paciência para bebés chorões e doentes, ninguém tinha. Era um inútil, só trazia problemas, só trazia despesas e o dinheiro era muito difícil de arranjar e por isso punha em perigo a única pessoa que o ajudava, a ele, o inútil do filho doente que acabara por fazer com o que o pai morresse.

\- Tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma. Porque haverias de dizer isso?

Sergio nem se apercebera que falara em voz alta, por isso olhou confuso para o rapaz. As lentes dos óculos tinham ficado cheias de humidade e não conseguia ver bem. Arrancou-os da cara e limpou-os à pressa, continuando a esfregar os olhos inchados e o nariz com a manga do pijama.

\- Tu não sabes nada - atirou-lhe, tossindo de seguida enquanto tentava voltar a colocar os óculos. - O meu pai...

\- O teu pai morreu à porta de um banco porque não conseguia um trabalho que lhe permitisse tomar conta de ti. Mesmo que conseguisse, ia ganhar um salário de merda - Sergio saltou perante a palavra, mas o rapaz continuou sem se importar - e nunca teria conseguido ter dinheiro suficiente. E em vez de o prenderem, a polícia preferiu disparar a matar sem querer saber se ele era perigoso ou violento, se tinha família ou não.

Sergio pestanejou. As pestanas estavam pesadas das lágrimas. Como é que ele...? Tinham-lhe dito tudo? O hospital tinha-lhe dito que o pai...

\- O meu pai era bom. Não era um criminoso. Se ele fez o que fez, foi porque precisou! - Perceber que as histórias fantásticas que o pai lhe contara eram todas verdadeiras fora um misto demasiado grande de emoções para um miúdo que acabara de saber que o pai tinha morrido baleado pela polícia. Não conseguia, não podia acreditar que ele tivesse feito algo de mal! As lágrimas ameaçaram voltar a cair e a voz quebrou, tornando-se aguda e frágil: - Ele não era mau. A polícia não precisava ter disparado, ele nunca iria fazer mal a ninguém!

O rapaz não parecia impressionado.

\- Estás a dar a missa ao padre? Não estou a culpá-lo. Já o culpei antes, já achei que o culpado era  _eu_ , que eu é que tinha alguma falha para ele se ir embora, mas ele também não teve culpa. São coisas que acontecessem. E tu não tens culpa nenhuma do que aconteceu. A culpa foi das pessoas que dispararam, e das pessoas que não ajudaram.

Sergio fungou, limpando a lágrima antes que ela caísse. Franziu o sobrolho.

\- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

\- Ele disse-te alguma coisa sobre mim?

Sergio ficou a olhar para o rapaz como se ele tivesse acabado de voltar a entrar no quarto, um desconhecido, a tentar ligar as palavras como se fossem pontos que precisava unir para ver a imagem completa. O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando-o de cima. Parecia mais novo assim, mostrando-lhe que estava longe de ser o adulto que, na mente de Sergio, qualquer pessoa com mais de quinze anos era.

\- Andrés - disse ele. Não era uma pergunta.

Os pontos uniram-se e finalizaram a imagem de imediato. Sergio abriu os olhos e fincou os dedos no peluche.

\- Tu és... - Hesitou. - Eu já ouvi falar de ti. Ele disse-me que um ia me ia levar a conhecer-te. Tu és... meu irmão.

\- Sim.

Sergio ficou a olhar para o rapaz. O nome parecia-lhe estranho nele, e era estranho dar aquela cara ao nome que já ouvira antes. Não eram muito parecidos fisicamente. Andrés era grande e bonito. Sergio era só... o Sergio.

\- Alguém te disse como é que vai ser agora? - perguntou-lhe Andrés, arrancando a atenção de Sergio daqueles pormenores tolos. Abanou a cabeça em resposta. - Eu imaginava que sim. Vou tratar das burocracias de merda de...

\- Podes - cortou Sergio de imediato, arrepiando-se todo - podes não dizer asneiras?

Andrés ficou a olhar para ele por um segundo antes de resfolegar e continuar como se não tivesse sido interrompido: - Burocracias. Trato das coisas para passar a ser a tua família imediata nos registos.

Sergio pestanejou.

\- Não nos conhecemos. Não me conheces.

Andrés arranjou o cabelo sem motivo e ficou a olhar para as unhas.

\- E então? Passamos a conhecer-nos. Diz-me, tu tens mais alguém? A tua mãe? Mais algum familiar?

Sergio abriu a boca e fechou-a. Andrés aguardou pacientemente em silêncio até ele responder.

\- Não.

\- Não. Sabes como sei? Porque o teu pai morreu a assaltar um banco para ter dinheiro para sobreviver.

Sergio não gostou de o ouvir falar daquela forma, como se não lhe importasse, como se fosse uma coisa simples.

\- Ele não era teu pai também? Não...

\- Não éramos muito próximos. - Mordiscou uma pele solta na unha. - Mas isso não importa nada. Tenho casa alugada e trabalho, por isso tenho bases suficientes para poder depois tratar de...

\- Eu não posso sair daqui - disse Sergio. - Tu não podes ser meu tutor legal ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu preciso de medicamentos, e tratamentos, e...

\- Havemos de pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Que idade é que tens? - Achara-o um adulto à primeira vista, mas agora por algum motivo começa a vê-lo como cada vez mais novo.

\- Então porquê?

Sergio achava que a razão para a pergunta era bastante óbvia. - Já és um adulto sequer?

\- Tenho quase dezoito.

Sergio arqueou a sobrancelha. Quando se apercebeu da expressão com que devia ter ficado, apressou-se a endireitar os óculos e a tentar disfarçar para Andrés não se zangar ou ficar ofendido.

\- Porque é que havias de querer fazer o que quer que seja? Não nos conhecemos. Não sabes nada sobre mim.

Ele continuava a olhar para as unhas. - Sei o suficiente.

Quando Sergio estava prestes a reiterar mais uma vez, Andrés moveu-se depressa e agarrou no primeiro livro da pilha da secretária.

\- Vês? Sei que gostas de ler.

\- Não mexas nisso! - gritou Sergio de imediato, esticando-se para a frente. Andrés afastou o livro em reflexo.

\- E és invejoso. Calma, professorzinho, não te vou estragar nada. Não deves fazer mais nada aqui enfiado o tempo todo a não ser ler, não é?

O recorte não caiu com o movimento brusco, mas parecia funcionar como um marcador. Assim que Andrés folheou meia dúzia de páginas, o livro ficou aberto entre aquelas que guardavam o pedaço de jornal.

A sobrancelha de Andrés franziu-se mesmo antes de Sergio lhe tirar o livro das mãos. Pressionou-se contra os lençóis e contra as pernas, com o peluche por cima. Ainda assim, conseguia ver as letras do cabeçalho, conseguia ver a foto a preto e branco.

\- Não... - começou, mas não teve força ou vontade de continuar, sentindo a voz a quebrar apenas naquela palavra. Era escusado piorar a situação. A culpa era dele por ter sido tão idiota e não ter escondido o recorte melhor. Já tinha os olhos alagados, e numa tentativa de evitar chorar, só fez com que as lágrimas caíssem na direcção do peluche e do que tão infantilmente tentava esconder.

\- Guarda. É importante.

Sergio fungou e recomeçou a esfregar o nariz para limpar o ranho. Era um verdadeiro bebé chorão.

Apesar de ser a segunda vez que o via naquela figura em tão pouco tempo, Andrés não disse nada. Ficou em silêncio até Sergio recuperar e estabilizar a respiração, até ele se sentir confortável o suficiente.

\- Tu sabias... que ele era ladrão?

Andrés encolheu os ombros.

\- A minha mãe tinha-me contado algumas histórias de quando eles eram novos. Não sabia que ele tinha melhorado tanto.

\- Então, mas...

\- A ocasião faz o ladrão - interrompeu-o Andrés, lendo a expressão de Sergio e sabendo o que ele ia dizer. - Ele não era assaltante antes, simplesmente tinha algum jeito para tirar coisas do sítio sem ser visto. No caso dele, acho que é mais 'a necessidade faz o ladrão'.

Sergio abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas antes de conseguir falar, alguém bateu à porta. Secou o rosto à pressa assim que a enfermeira entrou.

\- A visita terminou.

\- Obrigado - respondeu Andrés, voltando-se para Sergio mais uma vez. - Eu volto assim que puder. Tchau.

Sergio assentiu sem dizer mais nada. Não tinha a certeza se acreditava nas palavras, mas por algum motivo achou que Andrés não lhe ia mentir.

.

Dias depois, Andrés voltou mesmo. Não o enganara. Quando se sentara na cama, estendera-lhe um chocolate. Sergio pestanejou e não se moveu.

\- Então? Não podes comer chocolate?

\- Posso - respondeu-lhe. Aceitou o doce. - Obrigado.

Andrés falou mais desta vez. Contou-lhe onde morava, o emprego que tinha, a namorada que conhecera há duas semanas, que tinha um óptimo gosto para roupa e que estava sempre a comprar mais. Sergio ouviu tudo sem o interromper, hipnotizado pela facilidade com que ele falava e com a atenção que conseguia atrair para si. Imaginou que fosse algo que funcionasse não só consigo, mas com toda a gente que o ouvisse falar. Eram mesmo diferentes um do outro.

Por algum motivo, Sergio sentia-se mais à vontade do que da outra vez. Talvez por já ter visto que Andrés parecia simpático. O seu peluche - o seu protector - estava deitado ao seu lado e Sergio nem olhava para ele enquanto ouvia Andrés. O rapaz estava essencialmente a contar uma história, com menos contornos fantásticos mas tão interessante como as do pai.

Ao prestar-lhe muita atenção, Sergio deu por si a interrogar-se uma ou duas vezes sobre algumas coisas que não faziam muito sentido. Não que achasse que ele estava a inventar, mas se havia uma coisa que Sergio estava tão habituado quanto a ler, era ouvir os outros, as suas histórias, e imaginá-las. E não era fácil imaginar alguém tão novo a trabalhar num café, por mais charme que tivesse e por mais clientes conseguisse atrair com o seu magnetismo, a conseguir comprar tanta roupa tão cara quanto ele dizia.

\- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

\- Além dessa? Podes - troçou Andrés.

\- O preço é assim tão importante para ti? Das tuas coisas.

\- É - respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Significa que é bom.

\- Deves receber muito bem, para comprares tanta coisa - disse Sergio, atento ao resultado das suas palavras.

Andrés encolheu os ombros de novo, voltando o olhar para as unhas e mordiscando-as como fizera da outra vez.

\- Faço muitos biscates.

\- Estás nervoso?

Andrés parou. - Porque é que dizes isso?

Apontou para as mãos do rapaz. - É um tique nervoso. Já li sobre isso. Posso mostrar-te e explicar...

\- Tu lês demais, não lês?

\- Nem por isso. Também te posso explicar porque é que não podes ser meu tutor legal.

\- Quem é que te disse que eu ia fazer isso?

\- Foi o que deste a entender.

\- Lá está, lês demais. Vais ser professor, é?

Sergio encolheu os ombros. Se antes receara que o rapaz mais velho fosse troçar pelo menor motivo, hoje não se sentia receoso disso, mesmo com este comentário.

\- Não. Só gosto de saber coisas.

\- Hã hã - fez ele. Andrés não parecia estar zangado, estava a sorrir. Tinha percebido a tentativa não muito dissimulada de Sergio para o fazer notar o erro da sua história. - Não, não compro toda a minha roupa.

\- Hm - Sergio assentiu, ajustando os óculos. - É a tua namorada?

Andrés engasgou-se e começou a rir. Sergio ficou a olhar para ele, enterrando-se um pouco na almofada e a pensar nas suas palavras. Estava a sentir-se muito mais corajoso hoje, sem dúvida, mas isso não significava que se tivesse tornado a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo. Ainda assim, não teve o impulso de se agarrar e esconder atrás do peluche.

- Essa não me paga coisas, eu é que lhas dou. Sou um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro que não tem muito dinheiro, por isso tenho de me desenvencilhar. Os clientes oferecem-me coisas, algumas pessoas na rua são muito simpáticas, e os donos das lojas gostam de mim e também me dão presentes. Sabes, eu tenho jeito para a coisa.

Sergio franziu o sobrolho profundamente.

\- Tu roubas coisas, não roubas?

Andrés encolheu os ombros. Levantou a mão em direcção aos lábios, mas apercebeu-se e baixou-a a meio caminho.

\- Nem por isso. Sou subtil a realojar coisas do seu lugar prévio e a conceder-lhes um novo proprietário.

\- Tu sabes que eu sei o que todas essas palavras significam, não sabes? Não faço muito mais a não ser ler - recordou-lhe Sergio, agora com a sobrancelha em arco. Andrés parecia não estar a perceber que ao responder-lhe-não-lhe-respondendo, só estava a confirmar. E Sergio não era particularmente idiota. - Tu também roubas. Parece que afinal toda a gente rouba.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta não lhe custou ou o fez sentir-se triste. Quase lhe parecia uma coisa natural agora. Contarem histórias para esconder os seus roubos, contarem histórias sobre os seus roubos.

\- Tu roubas os teus clientes no café?

\- Às vezes.

\- Isso não é muito inteligente.

\- Ainda não deram por isso.

\- Podes perder o trabalho assim.

\- Arranjo outro. Só trabalho porque gosto de conhecer pessoas.

\- Mas depois ficas a ser conhecido por seres um ladrão.

\- Então tenho de ser muito bom, não é?

Sergio suspirou. Andrés tinha resposta para tudo.

\- Não devias roubar. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu.

\- Eu até fiquei feliz por saber que algum do meu talento estava no sangue - respondeu Andrés. - Se calhar também tens jeito.

\- Não quero ser ladrão - respondeu-lhe a abanar a cabeça, encolhendo-se contra a almofada.

Andrés resfolegou. - Sim sim, vais ser professor.

.

Na visita seguinte, Andrés ofereceu-lhe um livro pequeno 'para ver qual dos dois acertava no culpado'. Era um livro de Agatha Christie.

Sergio acertou e explicou a Andrés em cerca de vinte minutos como é que tinha resolvido o crime.

.

fim

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Vi uma entrevista com o Pedro Alonso em que ele descrevia o Berlim de forma interessantíssima, e tentei pensar um pouco nisso ao escrevê-lo aqui. Ninguém se mantém igual em trinta anos, mas queria mostrar algumas pequenas características que pudessem tornar esta minha abordagem a um Andrés adolescente ainda familiar o suficiente. Ou seja, tentei pensar no Andrés como estudando o Sergio um pouco, a mesma leitura de comportamentos e procura de pontos fracos que ele tem na série. Só que aqui, sente empatia pelo Sergio desde o início.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por lerem, agradeço todos os comentários. Tenho mais fics de La Casa de Papel se tiverem interesse.


End file.
